Steven and the Rogue Gem
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: After meeting another group of Crystal Gems, Steven gets to know more about them. Along with discovering a terrifying truth that happened to them years ago that comes back to haunt them.
1. The Allie Gems

**(In dedication to the season finale of Steven Universe. I decided to put this up. For any of you fans of the show I hope you like it.)**

It was a typical day for Steven Universe, and his friends the Crystal Gems. And by typical Steven was plopped onto the couch munching from a bag of chips while the rest of the crystal gems were in their respective rooms doing their own things.

"Chips! Chips! I love chips!" Steven sang, "Their crunchy, salty, and delish!" Suddenly he saw the gem pad glow, and appearing on it was a note, "Huh?" he got off the couch and picked it up, "Mail!" he announced, as his three friends Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst entered.

"Ooh, let me see! Let me see!" Amethyst said in excitement, as she ran over to grab the note.

Pearl then took the note from the two rambunctious gems, "I'll read it," she took a look at it, before a surprised looks grew on her face, "Oh, my. Garnet, Amethyst. Diamond and Aqua finally had their baby!"

"What?" Amethyst gasped.

"Already?" Garnet asked in surprise.

"I know. I thought they weren't set to have it in another few months." Pearl said.

"What? What's everyone talking about?" Steven asked, as he as jumping up and down to get their attention.

Pearl calmed him, and spoke, "Two of our fellow Crystal Gems Diamond and Aqua have just had their baby."

"A baby?" Steven gasped, until a thought crossed his mind, "Then does that mean they gave up their forms like mom?"

"Not at all. Pure born crystal gems who become parents don't give up their physical forms to have children when their mates are also gems." Pearl explained.

"Oh, cool." Steven admitted.

"What else does it say?" Amethyst asked, as she was clinging to the top of Garnet's head to look over Pearl's shoulder to see the note.

Pearl looked at the note, "They want us to come and see them."

Steven after hearing that looked curious, "Us, as in all of us, including me?"

"That's what it says." Garnet answered.

"All right, let's go!" Amethyst called.

"Before we go," Pearl began, before looking at Steven, "Steven, I ask you to be on your best behavior. This will be your first time meeting other crystal gems, and a baby one none the less."

"You can count on me." Steven did a salute, while Pearl still had her doubts.

"Come on, already!" Amethyst called, as she and Garnet were already on the gem pad. So they two joined their fellow gems before they were teleported.

Meanwhile inside another crystal gem temple far from Beach City, were two crystal gems. One male and one female. The girl was a young woman she wore an aquamarine colored kimono with a snow flake pattern her hair was an aqua blue color while an aquamarine gem was on her left hand. The second was a young man who's body was white, had short silver hair, and his attire included, silver boots, blue shorts, and a white no sleeved shirt. A diamond gem was on his right arm.

In the kitchen was another female gem. She had long pure white hair tied into long twin tails, she wore a beautiful white dress and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes and has angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair on the back of her neck was an ivory gem.

Suddenly they looked and saw their crystal platform was glowing, "Ah, that must be them." the male gem told the two.

The woman who was sitting down and holding a bundle spoke, "Oh, I can't wait to see them."

The three gems and Steven appeared, as the gem from inside the kitchen saw them, with her eyes focused mostly on Steven, 'So that's her boy.'

"Diamond, Aqua, Ivory. It's so good to see you three!" Pearl cheered, as they went over to the others.

The man known as Diamond spoke, "Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. You three look very well," he noticed Steven, "And this must be Steven Universe."

"That's right," Pearl answered, and began introductions, "Steven, this is Diamond, Ivory, and Aquamarine."

Ivory; the gem who came out of the kitchen spoke while smiling, "It's nice to finally meet you, Steven."

"We heard so much about you." Diamond added.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. You see Rose was also a close friend of ours." Aquamarine spoke, until a whimpering sound interrupted them.

It was coming from the bundle she was holding. Steven and the trio of gems got closer, as Aqua smiled and spoke, "Meet our little Turquoise."

Steven tried to get a good look, as Garnet held him up. Steven looked and saw a little baby girl with turquoise hair pulled up into heart shaped pigtails she was wearing a greenish nightgown, and on her left ear lobe was a turquoise gem that was very small.

"Aw." Steven gasped in awe.

"She's beautiful." Pearl smiled.

Amethyst looked to Diamond and said, "Hope she turns out a lot like you." she teased.

"I'd wish." he replied.

"If so, then we'd be in trouble." Ivory joked, as she and Amethyst laughed while Diamond looked sheepish.

"Be sure to raise her with care." Garnet instructed the couple.

"Believe me, we will." Aqua assured her.

Steven spoke looking at the baby who opened her eyes, "Oh, she's waking up."

Turquoise looked up at Steven with a tilt of her head, "Kyupi?"

Steven looks at his friends, "I think she likes me."

Diamond nodded, "I think so too."

Ivory put a hand on Steven's shoulder, "You must have a way with babies, Steven." she smiled.

"Not really." he answered with a faint blush.

"He's still quite a baby himself." Amethyst teased.

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Steven argued with the wise cracker.

Turquoise watched the two, looking curious as Pearl and Garnet still looked at her with fascination, "I know she'll grow into a wise and fine crystal gem."

"Hopefully not too wise, or she'll be such a bore." Amethyst quipped, while Turquoise was confused.

"Amethyst." Pearl scolded her.

Steven spoke to the baby, "Don't mind them, They're always like that."

"Kyupi." Turquoise responded.

Steven looked at the three, "Was I this adorable when I was a baby?"

The three paused, as Pearl spoke, "You were, uh... Spirited."

"Cool." Steven smiled.

"Not to mention loud and stinky." Amethyst muttered to herself.

Suddenly Turquoise started to whimper, "Looks like she's hungry." Aqua noted.

"I'll take care of that." Ivory offered.

"Thank you, Ivory." Aqua replied, as their friend went to the kitchen.

Steven spoke, "So is she like family or something?"

"A close friend," Diamond answered, "Much like Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and your mother, the three of us were also a team. Then when we found out we were going to have a child, Ivory offered to help us in raising her."

"That's so nice." Steven smiled.

"We know." Aqua smiled.

"So Steven, the gems have told us about how you're coming along with your gem training." Diamond said.

"Really?" he asked, while feeling like some of his on the job training weren't all his best moments.

"Yes. Garnet mentions you have unique ways of handling a situation. Like you defeated a giant worm by making it tie itself up using it's attraction to glowing objects." The older male gem explained.

"Yeah. That was clever," Steven admitted, "So what did Amethyst and Ivory mean by hoping Turquoise does or doesn't turn out like you?" he asked Diamond.

Diamond looked nervous, and spoke, "I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, if you won't then allow me," Amethyst smirked, much to Diamond's discomfort, "This guy here, Steven, was once the wildest freakiest gem you'll ever know. Well, second only to me." she boasted.

"Really?" Steven looked at Diamond.

"It was a long time ago. I was different back then." Diamond explained, while looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, what happened to that guy?" Amethyst asked, as she got into Diamond's face, "I wanna see that guy again!"

"That guy is married now," Diamond answered, "And now that he's a father he has to set an example."

"You've turned into a bore." Amethyst sighed in boredom.

"Speaking of fathers, how is yours, Steven?" Aqua inquired.

"My dad? Oh, he's good. Runs a car wash in Beach City."

"So we've heard. When Rose introduced us to him, I thought he was an ok guy." Diamond admitted.

"Yes. Despite his habits and flaws, if Rose loved him who were we to judge?" Aqua asked, as Ivory came in with a bottle for Turquoise.

"Here you go." Ivory gave Aqua the bottle, and began feeding her baby, "Steven, would you come with me, please?" she requested.

"Uh..." he looked at his closest gems who nodded in approval, "Ok." he followed Ivory, who led him into her own room that was loaded with antiques and old relics from the past.

"Wow, look at all this stuff." Steven gasped as he looked at some Native American spears, "Did you collect everything here?"

"For hundreds of years, Steven. One thing I learned is hold onto anything considered junk. Because in the future they will become worth something." Ivory explained.

"Awesome," Steven said, as he continued looking around her room until he spotted a picture of Ivory and another Crystal Gem on her left side, but the right side of the picture was torn off, "Hey, this is you."

Ivory looked and noticed Steven saw the picture, "Yup, that's me."

Steven looked at the other gem, "But who's that?"

The other crystal gem was a male with spiky greenish hair, a black and green jumpsuit, and goggles resting on his forehead. His gem was an emerald, and was located on his left hip that was revealed through a carefully circular cut in his jumpsuit. Ivory smiled, "That's Emerald. An old friend of mine."

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's gone." she answered, looking down.

"Gone? As in..." Ivory couldn't answer, "Oh... I'm sorry."

She looked at him smiling, "Don't be, after all he went down fighting for what he believed in. Like me."

Steven looked at her wondering what she meant, but instead spoke of another thing with the picture, "And why's this half of the picture torn out?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ivory answered.

Steven was still curious, but decided to let it go as Ivory showed him some more antiques she collected throughout the years.

Soon it was time for Steven and the gems to go, "Well, thank you for inviting us." Pearl thanked the other gems.

"Please, the honor was all ours." Aqua said.

"If you're ever in Beach City, drop us a line." Steven suggested.

"We may do that." Diamond admitted.

"We'll see you soon." Ivory bid them a farewell.

"Bye!" Steven called, as he and the gems teleported out.

Diamond spoke to the girls, "He really does have his mother's heart."

The two nodded, as Aqua spoke to Ivory, "Did you tell him?"

"I couldn't." Ivory answered with guilt.

"Ivory, Steven deserves to know Rose named you his Godmother." Aqua said.

"I'm surprise Amethyst didn't blurt it out." Diamond said.

"Even Amethyst knows that's Ivory's job and not hers." Aqua noted.

Ivory nodded and spoke, "I just don't know how I can tell it to him." she walked away leaving the couple and their baby.

As Steven and the gems returned to their place, Steven spoke, "Well, that was nice. But now it's doughnut time. Catch you guys later." Steven left the place and walked along the beach heading for town.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by a cloaked figure with dark eyes watching him, 'So that's him.' the figure thought feeling intrigued.

**(And that's the chapter. I've never done a fic for Steven Universe before. But I think maybe I can pull this one off. Hope you enjoy what else I got planned for it.)**


	2. Mysterious Gem

**(Welcome back. I'm glad to see you guys enjoyed the opening. And I still have more to work with it now. Enjoy chapter 2 where Steven meets another Gem.)**

Steven was kicking back on his bed relaxing, until he saw the gem pad glow. He knew the gems weren't off on a mission, so looked closely. Suddenly appearing in the house was Diamond, Aqua, Ivory, and Turquoise.

Diamond stretched, "I missed porting like that.

"Are you saying my teleportation power isn't a rush for you, Diamond?" Ivory asked suspiciously.

"No. I just like our standard teleportation pads." Diamond answered.

Aqua spoke to them, while holding Turquoise, "Come on you two. Turquoise doesn't need to see this."

"Guys!" Steven called, as he came down to greet them.

"Hello, Steven." Ivory greeted him.

"I didn't know you were coming." Steven said.

"Well, Diamond does like dropping in unannounced. One of the things that hasn't changed about him." Aqua explained.

"Old habits don't always fade." Diamond chuckled.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl came in, as Steven spoke, "Guys, look who dropped in."

"Aqua, Diamond, Ivory, what a surprise." Pearl greeted them.

Amethyst looked at Turquoise and smiled, "Hey, you little trouble maker."

"Kyupi?"

"What brings you to Beach City?" Garnet inquired.

Well, we needed some down time. And we decided to come here." Diamond answered.

Ivory looked around the place, "Nice place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's home." Steven admitted.

"But it could be cleaner." Pearl eyed Steven and Amethyst.

"I say leave it." Amethyst replied.

Aqua smiled, "Oh, Amethyst, you'll never change."

"You know what this calls for? Snacks. I'll go into town and get some!" Steven offered.

"Splendid idea, Steven." Ivory smiled.

"We'll be waiting." Diamond said.

When Steven left it allowed the six older Gems to converse freely, "So any real reason why you came unexpected?" Amethyst asked.

"It was mostly for Ivory." Aqua answered.

"Is it wrong that I want to see my godson?" Ivory inquired.

"Oh, no. We just weren't expecting." Pearl answered.

"Plus, Ivory still needs to tell him that." Diamond added.

"You're lucky I didn't say it." Amethyst told her.

"That is your responsibility." Garnet added.

"I know." Ivory admitted in guilt.

"I'm sure Steven will understand when you tell him." Pearl assured her.

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, Steven was out picking up snacks for his guests. He hummed while collecting his stuff until he spoke, "That should be enough." he paid for his stuff and headed off.

He was soon walking the beach, until gem crab creatures popped out of the sand startling him, "Whoa!" he cried, as he tried going around some, but was blocked off, "Oh, now what do I do?"

Just then, something started slashing at the crabs. Steven saw the monsters were gone and in place was a figure holding a scythe, "Whoa." Steven gasped.

He appeared to be in his late teens, and had dark eyes, a small mullet of black hair, a goatee, and a black gem located in his right shoulder. His attire included black boots, violet pants, a black no sleeved shirt, and a gray vest.

The figure looked over at Steven, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Steven replied.

"You're lucky I was in the area." he helped Steven up.

"Yeah," Steven nodded, before spotting the gem in his shoulder, "Hey, you're a crystal gem."

"Correct. And I can tell you are one as well."

"You bet. I'm Steven. Steven Universe."

"Well, Steven, it's an honor to meet you."

"Thanks. And who're you?"

"My name is Ebony, but please call me Ebon." he introduced himself.

"Ok. It's strange though, but you're the second guy Crystal Gem I've ever seen."

"So you associate with girl gems?" Ebon inquired.

"Well, I used to only know three gems, then I met four more yesterday. Now you're the eight one I've met."

"I take it you don't see too many other gems?" Ebon asked, as Steven nodded. Ebon then though, 'So this is the boy,' he saw the gem peeking out of Steven's shirt, 'Her gem.'

Steven looked up at Ebon seeing he was studying him which made him nervous, until Ebon spoke, "I sense you are not full blooded, but half blooded."

"Oh, yeah. Well I got my gem from my mom, and my dad's a human."

"Really?" Ebon asked, while sounding interested.

"Yeah. Maybe you heard of my mom. Her name's Rose Quartz." Steven explained.

"Actually, I do remember that name," he answered, "She was such a kind woman,' he then thought, 'And a fool.'

"Oh, I gotta tell Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and the others I met another gem!"

Upon hearing those names, Ebon thought, 'Those three. And what others?' he spoke up, "No, please. I'd rather no one else know about me."

"Why not?" Steven wondered.

"I prefer to remain in isolation. And not have others looking for me."

"Oh, like a secret agent?"

"Something like that," he humored the boy, and thought, 'I can't let anyone know I'm here.'

Steven noticed Ebon looked deep in thought, "Are you ok?"

Ebon snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Did you mention you knew of other Crystal gems besides the three you named?"

"Yeah. Diamond, Aquamarine, and Ivory. Do you know them?"

"Oh, yes. I know them very well." Ebon answered, with a slight smirk.

"Well, they're here visiting for the day. Don't know if you were aware, but Diamond and Aqua had their first child."

Ebon's eyes shifted, "I did not know that." he acted surprise.

"Yeah. I never met a baby crystal gem before." Steven admitted.

"I can imagine," Ebon replied, "So I couldn't help but notice you didn't summon your weapon."

"That? Well, I haven't been able to properly activate my gem yet. But I'm learning."

'Still a novice?' Ebon thought, 'Even for a kid he should at least have some control,' he spoke up, "How much are you actually learning?"

"Well, there's the basics like transformation, but I ended up turning all my fingers into cats," Steven began, "And I just learned how to bubble gems, and my spit apparently contains healing powers."

Ebon listened well, before speaking, "I can only assume your training process is slow."

"Well, they say all these complicated things and it's hard to keep up with what each of them tells me." Steven admitted.

Ebon thought in irritation, 'Stupid three, with their conflicting points of view! It's no wonder he's not at the level he should be at,' he then looked at Steven seeing he was willing to learn and control his power, "Say, how about I make you a little deal?"

"A deal?" Steven asked curiously.

Ebon nodded, "You tell no one you saw me. And you come back here once an afternoon to learn some tricks from me?"

"You would do that?" Steven gasped.

Ebon spoke, while secretly smirking, "For a fellow Crystal Gem, sure."

"Cool!" Steven cheered.

"So do we have a deal?" he offered his hand.

"Deal!" Steven shook it.

Ebon thought, 'This is gonna be fun.'

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ebony!" Steven called, as he hurried off.

"I prefer Ebon!" Ebon called, but went off as well.

Steven entered, and saw the gems laughing about old times, "I'm back!"

"Steven, welcome back." Pearl greeted them.

"Did ya get the stuff?" amethyst asked.

"Sure did." he held up the bags.

"Let me help you with that." Ivory offered, and they placed the stuff on the table.

Soon, Ivory and Steven had the snacks laid out, and they were shooting the breeze with Diamond, Aqua, and Ivory telling Steven about their own past exploits.

"After Diamond got sprayed by those gem skunks, it took him five showers to wash the smell out!" Aqua laughed.

"I felt my whole body was going to shrivel up like a prune." Diamond said, recalling the experience.

Suddenly Steven looked outside and saw more Crystal crabs, "Uh, we got a problem!"

Pearl and the others looked out the window and saw the monsters, "Crystal Crabs!" Pearl gasped.

Diamond got up, "Let's go!" he activated his gem, and his right arm became covered in a diamond substance giving him a strong right arm.

Aqua handed Turquoise off to Steven, before activating her gem, and wielded a tessen fan. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst activated their own gems, and the six adults went outside.

Steven and Turquoise watched from the window as the gems fought the Crystal Crabs. He knew Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet's fighting abilities, so he paid more attention to Diamond, Ivory, and Aqua. Diamond was using his diamond arm weapon to punch holes in the crabs making them goo poof. Aqua threw her tessen as it went around like a boomerang slicing the crabs claws off making them vanish.

Steven focused Ivory, and saw she didn't have a weapon and was basically taking the crabs on hand to hand. Despite being unarmed, Ivory was handling the situation very well. Any crabs that tried to attack her, she just dodged and tricked the monsters into attacking each other.

Eventually all the monsters were defeated, and Garnet bubbled a gem teleporting it into the temple. Steven came out holding the baby, "That was awesome!"

"Kyupi!" Turquoise cheered.

"We still got it." Diamond said, as his diamond arm returned to normal.

Steven went to Ivory, "Ivory, why didn't you use your own weapon?"

"Oh, I don't use my weapon as much. In fact I don't use it at all anymore." she answered.

"Really, why not?"

"I'd rather not say." she answered, with sadness.

Steven could tell she didn't wanna talk about it, so he let it go. They all headed back inside, as Ebon watched them from a distance, "Soon, little Steven. Soon you will be at my side when I rule this pathetic world." he snickered.

**(And there you go. Steven's met another gem, but there's something dark and shady about him. Will Steven discover the truth about him before it's too late? Don't miss next time.)**


	3. Coming Clean

**(Hi guys. I've got my next chapter ready for you. Hope you're ready for it.)**

_Last time, Steven met another crystal gem who offered to train him in exchange for not telling others that they met. What does this crystal gem have in store for Steven? Find out._

Around noon time, Steven was walking along the beach to the exact same spot where he met Ebon. He looked around and saw no sign of him, "Uh, Ebon. I'm here. Where are you?" he asked, until he was suddenly grabbed from behind and held above the ground, "Whoa!" he looked and saw it was Ebon.

"Rule number one when fighting," Ebon began, "Never let your opponent get behind you."

"Yeah, sorry." Steven apologized sheepishly.

Ebon dropped him to the ground, "Good to see you made it. Now we can truly begin our training. But remember these will be hard training exercises. Are you willing to go through with them?"

"Bring them on!" Steven smirked.

Ebon smirked back, "Then let's get started." he activated his gem.

And so Ebon and Steven started training. However Ebon's training was just as harsh and rough as any training Steven went through with the other gems. It felt like he was in Boot Camp, with Ebon drilling orders into him, which almost caused him to soil himself in fright.

About two hours later, Steven returned home looking exhausted, but held it together so he wouldn't look suspicious. He saw Turquoise was in a high chair, and Ivory finished feeling her, "Steven, welcome back." she greeted him.

"Sup?" he asked, as he dropped his backpack and plopped on the couch.

Ivory went over to him looking concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. All's well." he answered.

Ivory looked and saw a bruise on Steven's right arm, "Oh, my, where'd you get that?"

"Huh, this? Oh, I tripped on the sidewalk." he answered, making sure to keep his promise to Ebon.

"That's a pretty big bruise." she noted.

"I fell really hard." he covered up.

"Let me." Ivory began, as she wrapped one of her pig tails around the bruise.

Steven was confused, "What're you doing?"

"It's a surprise." Ivory answered, and she began to sing. As she sang her hair started glowing white.

Steven looked at his arm, and spoke, "My arm feels all tingly."

She unwrapped her hair around his arm revealing the bruise was gone. Steven gasped in awe, "You have healing powers too?" he gasped.

"Only in my hair." she answered.

"Awesome!"

"Yes. It comes in quite handy." she admitted, "When I first developed it I was so nervous but Rose helped me control it."

"Mom did?" Steven asked. Ivory nodded, as Steven continued, "She really cared about all of you, huh?"

"Rose was like a mother even before you, Steven. She was patient, kind, gentle though she could be stern it only meant that she loved us."

Steven smiled, "The more I hear about her only makes me wish I could've met her even more."

Ivory held her close, "You would've loved her, Steven. Just as she loved you."

Steven smiled, "Yeah."

Soon the rest of the gems arrived, "We're back." Pearl greeted them.

"Where were you?" Steven asked.

"Just some business is all." Diamond answered.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Steven answered.

With a knock at the door, Steven went to answer it and saw Connie, "Connie." he gasped.

"Hi, Steven." she greeted him.

"This is great timing. Come in." he showed her inside, "Connie, I'd like you to meet more crystal gems. This is Diamond, Aqua, Ivory, and baby Turquoise. Guys, this is my friend Connie."

"Nice to meet you." Connie greeted the gems respectably.

"And it's very nice to meet you too, my dear." Aqua greeted her.

"So is this your girlfriend, Steven?" Diamond tease.

"Diamond." Steven nudged him, while blushing.

Connie approached the baby, "Whoa, a baby crystal gem?"

"Yeah, she's Diamond and Aqua's baby." Steven explained, as he tickled Turquoise's chin.

"Kyupi!" the baby giggled.

"She's cute." Connie smiled, as she tickled her chin as well.

"So, Connie, what brings you over?" Steven asked.

"There's this new smoothie shop that opened up, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to try it."

"I'd love to!" Steven gasped a little too excitedly, before clearing his throat, "I mean, that'd be great."

"I'd like to try it too." Ivory said.

"Really?" the gems asked.

"Of course. After all, I like trying new things."

"Then let's go." Steven said, as he and Connie left the place.

Ivory winked to the other gems, who caught onto what she was trying to do.

Soon enough they were outside a smoothie shop, with Steven inside ordering their smoothies. Connie and Ivory sat at a table with an umbrella.

"So you're Steven's friend?" Ivory asked.

"Yeah. He was in fact the first real friend I ever made."

"Really?" Ivory asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've always been sort of the awkward type. What Steven saw in me I still don't know." she blushed.

"I think he saw more in you than you ever dug deep enough to know." Ivory smiled.

"Really?" she asked, as he blush intensified.

"I do. Though, Connie, can I tell you something personal?"

"Ok."

"Steven is very precious to me just like he is to Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet."

"How?"

"The truth is, I'm his Godmother."

"You're what?!" the girl gasped, only for Ivory to hush her.

"Please, don't let Steven hear."

"Wait, Steven doesn't know?" Connie asked.

"No. I've been wanting to tell him, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Telling you feels like a bit of a weight is lifted off me, but it's still heavy."

"Why haven't you told him?" Connie inquired.

"Because if he found out I was his godmother, he would wonder where I have been. I should've been there with the others helping raised Steven. But my gem work was too much to keep me from seeing him."

"I see how that can put you in an awkward position. But if I know Steven he'll understand. Just try and talk to him."

Ivory smiled at the girl, "Thank you, Connie. I needed this pick me up."

"Smoothies!" Steven announced, as he approached with a tray of smoothies.

"Yum." Connie said, as she took hers.

"Looks good." Ivory said, as she grabbed hers.

Steven took a seat in between Connie and Ivory, "So what were you girls talking about?"

Ivory was nervous, until Connie spoke up, "Oh, you know. Just girl talk."

"In that case keep it to yourself." Steven said, as he drank his smoothie, and the girls laughed.

That night, Steven was up on his bed reading a comic, until Ivory came up, "Steven, can I talk to you?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Ivory." Steven said, as he put his comic book down.

Ivory sat on his bed, "Steven, you know how I said Rose was close to us like a mother?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Well, the truth is I was the closest to Rose aside from her team."

"Really?"

"Yes. So close she decided to make me your godmother."

"Oh, my godmother," Steven answered, casually. With an awkward silence, he cried, "HUH? MY GODMOTHER?!"

"Steven, lower your tone." Ivory pleaded.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. You're my godmother?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven. Rose named me your godmother before you were born." she explained, letting it all come out.

"Did dad know about this?"

"Don't be mad at your father. Your mother made him swear it to secrecy, because she wanted me to tell you myself."

"But if you're my godmother, why haven't you been here with me? I means isn't that what a godparent is suppose to do?" Steven asked in confusion.

"Believe me, Steven, I wanted nothing more than to be with you when Rose gave up her physical form," Ivory continued, "But I myself was dealing with more problems that required my attention with Aqua and Diamond. After all, I am still an active crystal gem. But my apologies fail to express how deeply sorry I am for not being there for you, Steven. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for good because of that." she looked down sadly.

"How could I hate you?" Steven asked, as Ivory looked over at him seeing tears in his eyes, "Even though you weren't around most of my life, I know you had your job. Believe me I've listened to Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst long enough to know if no one would help protect the world like we gems do, then there wouldn't be a world for us. So in a way you have been looking out for me by help keeping the world safe for me to grow up in. So thank you." he hugged her.

"Steven," Ivory smiled, as she hugged him, "You're welcome."

Watching from down below were the rest of the Crystal gems, with Diamond and Aqua smiling, Pearl holding onto Garnet while trying hard not to cry, and Amethyst who was sticking her finger in her mouth making mock gagging sounds.

Meanwhile, Ebon was standing on top of a roof top in beach city thinking, 'Steven's got a lot to look forward to now that I'm training him. His first day was just the beginning, because tomorrow things are gonna get harder." he grinned.

**(And that's the chapter. Ivory came out and told Steven the truth about her being his godmother, and Ebon's first training session with him proved to be merciless. What more is to follow with our young gem? Stay tuned.)**


	4. The Rogue Gem

**(Welcome back. I got my new chapter prepared for you guys. Hope you like it.)**

One day during a training session with Steven and Ebon, Steven was being tossed around like a sock by Ebon, "Come on, is that all you can do?" the older gem asked rhetorically.

"Sorry, maybe if I had a small break?" Steven suggested nervously.

"A small break?" Ebon asked in outrage, "There are no small breaks in battle!" he intimidated Steven, and thought, 'Even if I break this kid I will see to it he will become a real crystal gem,' he spoke up, "To be a crystal gem you must push yourself past your limits," he summoned his weapon, "We will make your gem activate to it's fullest." Steven gulped as Ebon attacked Steven with his scythe while Steven could only dodge.

Later that day, Steven came home looking worn out and his clothes practically torn. Pearl upon seeing him went into big sister mode, "Steven, what happened to you?!"

"What, this? It's nothing. Just getting some exercise." he answered.

"You look like you were attacked by an animal." Amethyst stated, as she was kicking back.

"Is everything ok?" Garnet inquired.

"Fine. Couldn't be better." he answered. He fell asleep on the couch.

Pearl spoke to her partners, "Steven's been going off eveyr day by himself longer than usual."

"And coming home all beat up." amethyst added.

"Garnet you don't think Steven's being bullied do you?" Pearl asked in worry.

Garnet answered calmly, "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"Yeah, we'll find out eventually." Amethyst added.

"Oh, I don't know." Pearl said unsure.

"Have faith, Pearl." Garnet said.

Meanwhile, Ebon was in his lair getting a solo work out in, and smirked to himself, "Everything's going just as I planned it," he finished his workout before plopping onto his couch.

"Who would have guessed this was going to be so easy? Why I would have done it sooner had I known," he sang still smirking, while holding his scythe, "Cause unless if I'm very wrong it won't be very long until that boy is my shield. Oh, Rose. If only you didn't foolishly decide to marry a human and have a family. So let him have his fun the little brat!' Ebon sang, with an insane look on his face while swinging his scythe around. He continued singing about his plan to use Steven followed up by laughing loudly and maniacally.

The next day, Steven got up and early before heading out. As he left, Pearl was spying on him, "I'm doing this because I care, Steven." she said to herself, as she followed quietly.

She watched as Steven went further from Beach city to an abandoned area. Steven was waiting, while Pearl looked and saw a gem pad, "Why would a gem pad be out here of all places?" she asked herself, until she looked at the gems on the bottom seeing they were all dark ones, "Wait a minute, those gems," she gasped in realization and saw Steven about to step on it, "Steven, no!" she ran over.

"Pearl?" Steven asked in confusion, as she pulled him away.

"Don't step on that pad."

"You followed me here?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad I did."

"Can't we talk later I got a lesson to get to." Steven said, as he tried to go to the pad, only to be pulled back.

"Steven, have you been taking lessons from a gem called Ebon?"

"Yes. I mean no, I mean... Oh, nuts." he knew he was busted.

"Steven, you must stay away from Ebon." Pearl ordered.

"But why?"

"Because he's a rogue crystal gem. He betrayed us years before you were even born!"

"A rogue crystal gem?" Steven asked.

"Yes. What has he been doing with you?" Pearl inquired.

"Just training me is all."

"He would not merely train you just to make you strong. He has to have ulterior motives," Pearl pondered, "He's a monster, Steven. He may seem kind but he's not."

Before Steven could speak, the pad glowed and appearing on it was Ebon. Pearl went in front of Steven, while summoning her spear. Ebon spoke up, "Steven... And Pearl?" he smirked, "You look well."

"Stay away from Steven, Ebon!" Pearl ordered.

"Or what? Steven, I've taught you multiple tricks and made you stronger. And what has this one done for you? All she's done is hold you back." Ebon tempted him.

"Steven, he's just trying to trick you." Pearl warned Steven, as she still remained on standby.

"Do not listen to her. Stick with me and you can have it all." Ebon continued to persuade him.

"Don't play your mind games on Steven," Pearl spoke up, "Especially what you did to Ivory!"

"It was nothing personal." Ebon brushed it off.

"You took Emerald from her." Pearl called him out.

"Because he took her from me!" Ebon lashed out, as Steven looked at the two.

"She was never yours to begin with!" Pearl argued, "Ivory and Emerald were in love and you took him from her, and lied to us for your own selfish desire."

"I deserved her. I deserved it all!" Ebon continued to lash out.

"On what ground?" Pearl demanded.

Ebon's gem started glowing with his dark aura, "I was always the strongest. I strove to claim it all, but Emerald took what meant more to me than all the gem power in the universe!"

"You're mad, Ebon." Pearl declared.

Ebon summoned his scythe, "And you'll pay for coming here."

"Steven, run for it!"

"But I can't leave you."

"Run!" she ordered, as Ebon went at Pearl and the two fought.

"If you have thoughts about beating me, you're sadly mistaken, Ms. Uptight." Ebon mocked her.

"I don't have to beat you," she began, "I just have to wait until Amethyst and Garnet arrive."

"Ah, yes. How are those two foolish partners of yours?" he asked humorously.

Suddenly, Garnet dropped in attempting to pound him with her gloves. Ebon jumped away avoiding the impact, "Well, Garnet, nice of you to drop in."

"I's wish I'd never see you again." Garnet answered, while glaring at Ebon through her visor.

Ebon was going to attack, but Amethyst's whip grabbed his scythe, "Hey!" he saw the shortest gem, and struggled to keep hold of his scythe before breaking it out of the whip, "and now the trio is complete."

"Still as psycho as ever, Ebon." Amethyst said.

Ebon observed the three, "Such a shame your group became a trio since Rose stupidly gave up her form for a child." he mocked.

Garnet attacked, as Ebon blocked her, "Never talk ill of Rose's sacrifice!"

"Yeah. Thanks to her we made a new ally and friend." Amethyst added.

"The boy? Please, how can you all him an ally when you are nothing but a burden to him? I've truly trained him and made him stronger. What have you three done for him?" he called them out.

The three were silent, but Steven spoke in their defense, "Hey! It's true they may prefer to keep me at home and limit to how much I learn, but they do it because they're family. And family sticks together!"

"Steven." Pearl gasped, as Garnet and Amethyst felt moved.

"And I learn more than just how to use magic from them. I learn a lot of other lessons too. And it it's between them and you, then I'm sticking with them." Steven conldued.

"You're just as foolish as your own mother."

Steven frowned and glared, "Don't you dare talk about my mom that way!"

Ebon looked at Steven's eyes and laughed amusingly, "Hah! Of course! She used to give me the exact same look."

Pearl spoke, as the four surrounded him, "You really think you can take on all four of us, Ebon?"

Ebon looked at them and smirked, "Another time perhaps. And when it comes, I'll be more than prepared." he retreated to the pad and vanished with the pad disappearing as well.

"He got away again." Amethyst sighed.

Steven looked to the three, "What was that all about?"

Suddenly he was embraced by Pearl, "Steven, are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"

"Pearl, I'm fine. And you're crushing me!" he groaned.

"Sorry." she released him so he could breathe.

"We're so glad you're all right." Garnet said.

"What was with all that?" he asked, seeing they all looked guilty, "You know don't you? I know it. I want answers!" he demanded.

Pearl wanted to try and cover up, but Garnet hushed her, "We'll tell you everything, Steven. But first, let's go home." they walked off, with Steven torn and confused over what happened moments ago.

**(And there's the chapter. Steven found out Ebon was no good at all, and sees there was history between him, Ivory, and Emerald. What secrets await to be uncovered? See it next time.)**


	5. Secret Revealed

**(Hi, guys. I got my next chapter all prepared. Steven discovers the truth about Ebon, and why he became rogue.)**

_Last time, after the gems discovered Steven was training under Rogue crystal gem Ebon, Steven himself discovered Ebon was the reason behind the defeat of Crystal Gem Emerald. Will Steven be able to stomach the truth about the gem who's been training him?_

Steven and the Gems returned to their temple, where they saw Diamond, Aqua, Ivory, and Turquoise, "Hey, guys, there you are." Diamond said, until they saw the three gems and Steven looked distraught.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, Diamond, Ivory, we need to talk." Pearl began.

"About what?" Ivory inquired, knowing it didn't sound pleasant.

Garnet answered, "Ebon's returned."

The three other gems looked horrified at Garnet's claim, but none was more horrified than Ivory, "Say it isn't so, Garnet." Ivory pleaded.

"I'd wish it were the case." she answered.

"And get this, he's been training Steven in secrecy." Amethyst put in.

"Steven?" Ivory, Diamond, and Aqua gasped, as they looked at the boy.

"I didn't know he was rogue, I swear!" Steven pleaded.

"We believe you." Ivory answered, and he calmed down.

"Steven wants to know the truth behind Ebon and how he became rogue." Pearl explained.

"He has history with you mostly, Ivory," Steven looked at her, "I heard."

Ivory looking saddened and guilt stricken nodded, "Yes, we do have history."

"Start from the beginning." Steven ordered the gems.

Pearl spoke up, as she used her gem to cast a flashback, "Well, Steven, this began hundreds of years ago. At the time there were us, Garnet, Amethyst, myself, Rose, Diamond, Aqua, Ivory, Emerald, and Ebony," Steven watched as the flashback played of the group of gems doing what they do best, "It was our sworn duty to protect the planet. Though there was much of the planet to cover so we divided ourselves into two groups. As you know your mother, Garnet, Amethyst and I were one, and the other was Diamond, Aqua, Ivory, Ebony, and Emerald."

Steven nodded, as Garnet spoke up, "As much as Diamond and Aqua were close as lovers, Ivory, Emerald, and Ebony were close as well. Some say like siblings." Steven watched seeing Ivory watch the flashback in sorrow.

"But as the years followed, Ivory and Emerald started getting closer and closer, much to Ebony's ire." Pearl continued, before she could continue, Ivory stepped in.

"Pearl, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked in worry.

"Yes," she answered, "Since then, Steven, Emerald and I had become an item like Diamond and Aqua. Beforehand Ebony had also tried to win my heart, but I just couldn't see him anything more than a brother figure. Plus deep down there always was something I felt uncomfortable about with him. Even though Ebon said he accepted my answer to his confessions, I could tell he really wasn't so accepting."

"So what happened afterward?" Steven asked.

"One day, Ebony and Emerald were sent off on a mission. They had been gone for days and nights, until Ebony returned alone. When I asked where Emerald was, he told me he went down in battle and that he tried to save him. All he brought back was a fragment of his gem," Steven was shocked, "We all wept for him, but Rose remained unconvinced and decided to do some investigation. She went back to where Ebony claimed they were. She found out more about went down. More small fragments of Emerald's gem had been found. When she held it she saw Emerald's last memories. He was attacked by Ebony who destroyed him completely."

"Completely?" Steven asked, "But didn't mom have healing tears?"

"Maybe it could heal a gem that's been cracked, but when a crystal gem's gemstone shatters then no amount of magic can restore it," Ivory explained, "When Rose returned to us, she exposed Ebony for what he had done. Needless to say all of us were in shock. When we attempted to bring Ebon to justice, he fled vowing one day he would return. We never heard word of him again."

"So that's it?" Steven asked, and Ivory nodded, "Then that torn part in the picture of you and Emerald..."

"Was the side Ebon was on. When he betrayed us, I couldn't even look at the gem he once was." she finished.

"How did you come into contact with him, Steven?" Diamond inquired.

"Well, this happened the same day you guys first came to visit us. After I was coming back with our snacks, I was attacked by those crystal crabs. Ebon came to my rescue. We started talking and he offered to train me to be a stronger gem as long as I didn't tell anyone I met him. He told me he was just in seclusion and preferred privacy. I'm sorry. I should've known better."

"Yes, but we're also at fault." Pearl admitted.

"If we had told you that there would be rogue gems out there you would've been better prepared should you have ever run into one." Ivory said.

"Unfortunately it did happen." Aqua sighed.

Diamond put a hand on his wife's shoulder for comfort, "We may not be able to change what has happened. But we can make up by setting things right."

"Yeah, but we don't even know where Ebon is." Amethyst noted.

Suddenly the gem pad activated and appearing was a letter, "A letter." Pearl said, as she opened it and the letter projected a hologram of Ebon.

"_Greetings, my fellow gems and Steven,"_ The hologram Ebon began, _"This message I've sent you is something you'll want to hear. Especially you, Steven. Because you have disobeyed me and exposed me to my former comrades you've forced me to take a new measure to ensure you remain my apprentice. I did a little more digging on your social status and have found some very special lives you treasure."_ the hologram revealed a tied up Greg Universe, Connie, Lars, and Sadie.

"Dad, Connie, Lars, Sadie!" Steven cried.

"He's captured them." Pearl gasped.

The hologram continued, _"If you want to see your father and friends in one piece Steven, you will meet me at the Beach City abandoned roller disco at 2. Come alone, and if any of the other gems follow you then I can't promise your loved ones will be safe,"_ he grinned, _"I'll see you then."_ the hologram message ended.

"Ebon, you coward!" Diamond growled.

"He really hasn't changed." Garnet shook her head in disbelief.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Pearl began, but Steven cut her off.

"No!"

The gems looked to him, "Steven?" Pearl asked.

"You heard what he said. I have to go alone." Steven said.

"Steven, don't be foolish." Garnet warned him.

"She's right, Ebon's luring you into a trap." Pearl added.

"I know!" Steven snapped, "But what choice do I have? I can't abandon dad, Connie, Sadie, and Lars. I know mom wouldn't abandon any of you."

The gems couldn't help but nod at his logic, "You're right." Pearl nodded.

"If Ebon wants me, then he's got me. I'm gonna rescue them or get real hungry trying," he grabbed his cheeseburger backpack and water gun, "I'll be back. I promise." he walked outside, before whistling.

Lion approached and stood below the temple. Steven went down and climbed on Lion's back, "Lion, let's get everyone back!" Lion let out a roar before taking off.

The gems watched him leave, as Pearl wiped a tear out of her eye, "Steven's growing up so fast."

The gems nodded, as Diamond spoke, "So how long are you going to wait before going after him?"

About ten minutes." Garnet answered, as they waited long enough before deciding to go after Steven.

**(And there you go. Ebon betrayed the Crystal gems and took the life of their comrade Emerald because he was jealous of his and Ivory's relationship. Will Steven stand a chance against Ebon and save his loved ones? Tune in next time.)**


	6. The Showdown

**(Welcome back guys. Here Steven faces probably his most challenging opponent yet. Can he succeed in rescuing his loved ones and defeating Ebon? Wait and see.)**

_Last time, after discovering the terrible truth behind Ebon and his connection with the other crystal gems left Steven in shock. To make matters worse, he received a letter from Ebon claiming he's captured his loved ones and will only give them back if he meets with him alone. Determined, Steven set out to meet up with Ebon and end this madness._

As Steven rode Lion through Beach City, he was focused on one thing 'rescue his friends and father no matter what', 'I don't care if Ebon's stronger than I am, I won't abandon my friends or even my dad. Mom wouldn't do anything like that, the others wouldn't do that, and neither will I,' he thought to himself. Lion pulled up as they saw the abandoned roller disco where Ebon told him to meet him, "Ok, Lion, this is it. But you better stay put." he dismounted his friend.

Lion let out a soft growl of concern. Steven smiled and patted his head, "Sorry, buddy, but Ebon wants me to come alone. Who knows what he'll do to dad, or Connie, Sadie, or even Lars if you show up with me."

Lion sighed in defeat, "Don't worry, pal, I'll be fine. I promise." Steven said, as he approached the destination on foot.

Meanwhile inside the building that looked old and falling apart, stood Ebon before his bound captives out on the roller disco floor, "Hope you're all ready, because in a few minutes the show's about to start." he snickered.

Lars spoke up, "Listen man, if ya let me go I can get you the best doughnuts in beach city, introduce you to some hot babes. Anything you want I can get it." he pleaded.

Ebon got into the teenagers face with a scowl, until it shifted into a smirk, "Your pleas are amusing, but they will not save you."

"Just you wait, Steven's gonna save us, I know it!" Connie called him out.

"Kid, you're clueless." Lars replied with no faith, only for Sadie to nudge him.

"Steven? He may be Rose's son, but he still has such a long way to go. And he will get nowhere if he continues to train under the guidance of those soft hearted fools." Ebon explained.

"If you hurt my son!" Greg began, only for Ebon to get in his face.

"You are in no position to be making threats old man. Especially since you are nothing but a mere mortal," he stood back up, "Whatever Rose saw in you I will never figure out."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door being kicked opened, "Ebon!" Steven's voice called out.

Ebon smirked, and looked at his captives, "Show time," he looked at the entry, as Steven approached the rink, "Steven, welcome. I see you got my invitation."

Steven seeing his dad and friends captive made him squint his eyes at the rogue gem, "Let them go, Ebon."

"Wanting to get right to the point, I see? Just like your mom."

"I don't want to repeat myself. So let them go!" Steven ordered.

"You are in no position to be making demands, little boy. Because I hold all the cards in this hand." Ebon retorted.

"Then answer me this, why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why would you betray your own fellow crystal gems? They loved and cared for you. You were like their brother! Ivory especially cared about you."

Ebon scowled, "She never cared about me. She knew I loved her and she still rebuffed my affections! All for that fool Emerald!"

Steven frowned, "They told me the story. Ivory loved Emerald more than you, but you couldn't accept that! So you took his life just to satisfy your own selfish desires. And you lied to everyone."

Ebon smirked, "True, I lied. And it worked, until your mother got in the way."

Steven smirked smugly, "She found out the truth and exposed you."

"It was always like her to never leave well enough alone. But she's gone now, and you are all that's left. You could be better than your mother Steven, even better than her partners. Just continue to train under my wing. If you and I stick together, you could have everything."

"Steven, don't listen!" Connie cried.

"If you ditch us for him, I'm so gonna get you for that!" Lars warned him.

Steven spoke up to Ebon, "You lied to me, betrayed my friends, kidnapped my loved ones. I'd never join you, not even for all the cookie cats in the world."

"Oh, Steven." Greg smiled.

"He's so brave." Sadie added.

Ebon scowled, "Is that your final answer?"

"It is." he confirmed.

"Then so be it." Ebon summoned his scythe and attacked Steven.

"Whoa!" Steven cried, as he ducked to avoid Ebon who sliced a pillar.

"Steven, be careful!" Connie cried.

"Don't worry, I got it under control." Steven assured him, only to see Ebon attempt to slice him again.

"You're mine!" Ebon cried as he was about to drop the scythe on him.

Steven jumped back avoiding the attack, "I need to concentrate," he focused and conjured his shield, "Yes! I did it!"

Ebon noticing this smirked, "You never would've been able to summon that if I didn't teach you."

"Don't try and pull your words on me like before," Steven warned him, "I never would've been able to come close to summoning it if I didn't learn from Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. You just gave me some last minute tips."

Ebon frowned, "I taught you more than what they taught you, and you know it!" he swung his scythe, as Steven used his shield to block the attack.

Upon collision of their weapons resulting in a powerful force that pushed the two back, "Steven!" the others cried in worry.

Ebon got up quickly, before standing above Steven, "I had hoped you'd consider joining me, but I can see you are beyond reasoning with. So there's only one last thing to do with you," he raised his scythe, "Say goodbye, Steven." A roar cut him off, as Lion pounced the rogue gem, and the two rolled across the rink.

Steven got up and gasped, "Lion!"

As Ebon wrestled with Lion he looked the creature in the eyes, and his own widened as Lion gave him a familiar stare Steven gave him last time, "No, it can't be!" he kicked Lion off, "Even in death you still meddle in my business!"

Steven and the group were confused, as Steven looked at his crystal animal familiar, "Lion, what's he talking about?"

"But now you've become a pet to this boy?" Ebon continued to question the animal.

"Lion's not a pet, he's family!" Steven defended him.

"Is that so?" Ebon asked amusingly, "Then I will take great pleasure in crushing your family."

Suddenly dropping in from the roof was Garnet with her gauntlets activated, followed by Pearl, Amethyst, Diamond, Aqua, and Ivory, all with their weapons activated, even Ivory who held a crossbow.

"You will not harm Steven!" Garnet ordered.

"I told you to come alone, Steven!" Ebon bellowed at the boy.

"I did. Why did you guys come?" he asked in confusion.

"We know you wanted to do this alone, Steven, but we just couldn't bare the thought of you facing something like this on your own."

"So we decided to shadow you here." Diamond added.

"You've rubbed off on us, Steven." Amethyst chuckled.

"Guys." Steven smiled.

Ebon scowled, before his gaze shifted on Ivory, Diamond, and Aqua, and spoke in a pleasant tone, "Ah, my old comrades. It's been such a long time."

"Save your words, Ebon." Diamond scowled.

"Times have changed, and you are no longer our comrade." Aqua added.

"Very, true," he admitted, before looking at Ivory, "Hello, Ivory."

"Ebon." she replied.

"I must say you're still a vision of loveliness." she smiled.

Ivory scowled at this flirtatious attempt, "Yeah? Well, you're still a two-bit traitorous pretty boy."

Ebon smirked, "You always had a way with words. Too bad today will be your very last ones."

"Not if we can help it." Pearl retorted, as the gems held their weapons.

"Then you'll all wish to challenge me?" Ebon inquired, "Very well, then. But allow me to match things up." he created multiple hologram versions of himself through his gem, each one wielding a scythe.

"Everyone, on guard!" Diamond called, as the gems engaged in combat.

Steven seeing them fighting saw his friends weren't being guarded. He snuck around the fighting crystal gems, until he reached his friends, "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Thanks, Steven." Sadie said, as Steven was untying them.

Ebon, while battling Ivory and Pearl noticed what Steven was doing, "NO! Stay away from them!" he got past the two and attempted to stop him.

Before Ebon could reach Steven, Lion once again blocked his path and let out his supersonic roar that knocked Ebon back. Ebon landed on his feet and growled, "You'll pay for meddling in my plans too many times!" he attacked Lion who fought back.

Steven finally untied everyone spoke, "You all go for cover. I got comrades to help."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lars said as he took cover behind the gift shop stand.

"Son, be careful." Greg warned him.

"I will, dad." his son confirmed.

"Good luck, Steven." Connie hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Steven released her and turned his attention towards Ebon and Lion, "Hang on, Lion, I'm coming!" he charged in battle.

Ebon turned and saw Steven tackled him to the ground, "Get off me you little brat!' he tossed Steven off, sending him rolling across the rink.

"Steven!" the gems cried.

Ebon once again approached Steven while he was face down, "You did good, boy. For that I commend you, but sadly your best wasn't enough." He leaned down about to strike, until Steven rolled over and held out a can of silly string.

"Surprise!" Steven cried, as he sprayed the silly string in Ebon's face.

"DAH!" Ebon growled, as the silly string got in his face.

Steven rolled back to gain some distance, "Steven, how did you..." Pearl trailed off.

Steven showed them the silly string can, "Can-o-silly string, never leave home without it."

Lars laughed, "Oh, that was good!"

Ebon pulled the silly string off his face, "Cheap parlor tricks won't save you this time."

"You're right, but this will! Lion!" Steven called.

Lion launched his supersonic roar at Ebon from behind sending him forward to Steven. Steven threw his arm back and punched Ebon in the face knocking him to the ground, "Ouch, ooh, oh, that hurt!" Steven waved his hand around.

Steven looked at Ebon's gem in his shoulder and an idea came to him, "Lion, I need the sword," Lion looked curious, as Steven spoke, "Please, it's our only chance."

Lion nodded as his mane glowed and from his forehead came the very sword he and Connie used against the robot. Steven pulled it out and stood there with both sword and shield. The gems looked at Steven in wonder.

"Steven." Pearl gasped.

"Oh, that's hardcore!" Amethyst cheered.

"He's ready." Garnet confirmed.

Aqua and Diamond smiled, as they saw Steven, and Ivory spoke to herself, "Rose, do you see your boy now?"

"Give me a boost, Lion." Steven ordered. Lion nodded, as Steven mounted him, and Lion jumped up above the rink.

Steven jumped off and aimed the sword down at Ebon. Ebon after recovering from the punch looked up seeing Steven coming down with the sword aimed at him, "THIS IS FOR EMERALD!" the boy screamed, as the sword pierced Ebon's gemstone in his shoulder, causing it to shatter.

"NO, MY GEM!" Ebon cried as his magic was pouring out of it. The gems watched as the hologram Ebon's were vanishing. They all saw Ebon's body was fading, "WITHOUT MY GEM I CAN'T REMAIN IN THIS FORM! CURSE YOU STEVEN UNIVERSE!" he screamed, before his body faded away leaving behind his shattered gemstone.

The group gathered around the shattered pieces, "So he's gone isn't he?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven. When a crystal gem's gemstone shatters they can no longer maintain their physical form." Garnet explained.

"Only one thing left to do." Ivory bubbled the fragments of Ebon's gem and teleported them to their temple.

"Steven!" Steven turned back and saw his dad, Connie, Lars, and Sadie run up to him.

"You did it Steven, way to go!" Connie hugged him.

"That's my boy!" Greg ruffled his son's head.

"This was really cool." Lars said, as the two high fived.

"Steven, you're a hero!" Sadie congratulated him.

"Really?" Steven gasped.

"Of course." Diamond agreed.

"You defeated a rogue crystal gem who we've been after for so many years." Aqua added.

"You did something the older and wiser have failed." Ivory put in.

"We're all proud of you, Steven." Pearl smiled, as Amethyst and Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Steven smiled, as Lion approached him, "You did great, Lion. Thanks," he hugged him, "But I wonder something. Ebon talked to Lion as if he knew him. Why is that?" he asked the gems who were just as curious.

Suddenly Steven's gem started glowing as did the one appearing on Lion's forehead, "My gem!" Steven gasped, as a beam shot out of it and another out of Lion's forehead gem. The group watched the two beams intertwine before they collided resulting in a bright pinkish glow.

Everyone shielded their eyes, until the glow died down. They looked and saw standing before them was an transparent form of Rose Quartz, "No way," Steven gasped. Rose opened her eyes and smiled, "Mom?" she nodded.

"Rose?" the gems and Greg gasped in awe.

"She's beautiful." Connie and Sadie gasped in amaze.

"Whoa." Lars gasped, as he blushed.

"I-I don't understand." Steven said, wondering how his mom could be here.

Rose continued to smile, before speaking, "I am proud of you my son. Today you have put Emerald's spirit to rest by defeating the one who took him from us. It's clear that my comrades have taught you well over the years."

"Yeah, they did." Steven smiled.

Rose got down to his height, "You've really grown, Steven. I just wished I could've been here to watch you grow up."

"I know, mom. But how is it you're here now?"

"My spirit continued to live on inside your gem, as well as them gem embedded into who you know as Lion. He was in fact my old familiar."

"He was?" Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst asked each other.

"I asked him to one day find you and watch over you. And he has done me well, just as you've done well in helping your fellow crystal gems, and those you care for."

"Thanks, mom." Steven smiled, and shed a tear.

Rose looked to the others and saw Greg, "Hello, Greg."

"Rose, I just can't believe it's you," Greg began as he was on the verge of crying, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." she said.

"Rose, I know I haven't done the best job of raising Steven myself. But at least I had your friends to help me with that. I just wished I could've been a better man for you by raising Steven better." he looked down in guilt, only to feel Rose's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his wife seeing her smile.

"You're more the man I've ever loved, Greg. Flaws and all." she kissed his forehead. Greg smiled as he hugged her.

Steven then brought Connie, Lars, and Sadie over, "Mom, these are my friends, Connie, Sadie, and Lars."

"Nice to meet you." Connie greeted her.

"A pleasure, dear." Rose replied.

"Woman, you are gorgeous." Lars panted, only to get elbow bumped by Sadie.

"Yes, I got that a lot." Rose giggled.

"Rose," Pearl spoke up, "I hope we've done well I carrying on in your absence, but I still feel we could do a lot better. Sorry, it's just without you a lot of our missions had ended in failure and we'd improvise more without your knowledge." she continued to yammer on and on, until Rose spoke up.

"Pearl!"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Shut up." she laughed.

Amethyst laughed, as Pearl felt sheepish knowing Rose would always call her out if she was being over dramatic, "Right, sorry."

"The three of you have helped in raise and teach Steven well. And give or take a few more years he really will make a fine crystal gem." Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose. We'll continue to watch over him." Garnet assured her.

Rose nodded and looked to Diamond, Aqua, and Ivory, "Diamond, Ivory, I know you two will raise your new baby well. And perhaps one day Steven will be her mentor as well."

"That'd be something." Diamond chuckled with Aqua.

Rose turned to Ivory, "I know it was hard to lose both Emerald and Ebon, but always remember this, Ivory. Emerald will always be a part of you, and Ebon, well he was done in by his own jealousy. It was not your fault for him becoming this way."

"Yes, Rose. I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to help raise Steven, being his godmother and all." Ivory apologized.

Rose patted the girl's head, "You've nothing to be ashamed of, Ivory. Because now Steven knows the truth, and you can still watch over him in other ways."

"Yes." Ivory smiled.

Suddenly they noticed Rose started fading, "Mom, what's wrong?" Steven gasped.

"Looks like my time is up." she said, while noticing her fading body.

"What, so soon? But there's still so much I want to tell you and show you." Steven cried.

Rose hugged him, "I understand Steven, but remember I'm always with you even if you cannot see me. Always remember that."

Steven nodded, "I love you, mom."

Rose smiled, and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, son," Rose looked over at Greg, "I'm glad you drove your van into my heart, Greg," Greg smiled and nodded in agreement. Rose looked over at her team, "Pearl, try not to take things too seriously so much."

"Yes, Rose." Pearl nodded.

"Amethyst, try and act your age. For Steven's sake." Rose instructed.

"I could try, but I can't promise it'll be much." Rose laughed.

She looked at Garnet, "Garnet... You're fine just the way you are." Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet in confusion, as the stoic gem answered, "Thank you, Rose."

Rose looked on everyone and spoke, "Farewell my friends. May you forever be well." she burst into blossoms that floated down into their hands before they dissolved.

"Goodbye, mom." Steven smiled, as Connie held his hand to comfort him.

Pearl looked to Steven, "Let's go home." she said.

Steven nodded, as Lion lifted him up on his back along with Connie, and they all left the Roller Disco.

**(And that's the chapter. Steven and his team defeated Ebon, and got to see Rose one last time. Don't miss the aftermath for next time.)**


	7. A Gem's Victory

**(And welcome to the finale. I know this may have seemed short, but I didn't wanna make a whole giant arc out of it. Hope you enjoy it.)**

After the events of Ebon, Steven, and everyone else was out on the beach that night partying. Greg was whipping up some barbeque, while Diamond was munching on one of the hot dogs, "Oh, Greg ya still make the best dogs." Diamond told the man.

"Thanks, Diamond. Glad to see both you and Steven appreciate my cooking." Greg replied.

Ivory was dancing with Sadie and Lars to music being played on a boombox, with Lars trying to hit up on Ivory, only to get brushed off by the Crystal Gem.

Aqua was letting Turquoise play with Lion, as the creature was giving the baby a ride on his back, "Kyupi!" she cheered, as Aqua giggled.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst approached, "Now you see what we put up with here in Beach City?" Pearl asked.

"Just like old times." Aqua chuckled.

"Somewhat." Garnet admitted.

"Hey, where's Steven?" Amethyst wondered.

"He's over there." Aqua motioned to Steven and Connie sitting by the water.

With the two kids, Connie spoke to Steven, "You know Steven, what you did today was very cool." Connie admitted.

"Aw, who cares about that?" Steven asked being modest, "But there is one cool thing I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?" Connie asked with a smile.

"This." Steven answered, as he moved in close to Connie and their lips locked as they kissed passionately.

When they parted, they looked to the side seeing Amethyst was up in the faces, "Oh, Steven!" she chuckled.

Steven and Connie felt embarrassed, and got more embarrassed when they realized everyone else had saw them as well. Pearl and Greg were wide in the eyes, Garnet stood looking neutral, Aqua and Diamond held hands while smiling, Ivory flicked a tear from her eye, Lars was making kissy noises and weird faces, until Sadie stomped on his foot, shutting him up.

"Oh, boy, now my son's going through puberty." Greg said in worry.

"Is that bad?" Pearl asked Greg.

"You'll see soon enough." he answered, much to Pearl's worry.

"We can handle it." Garnet assured Greg.

Steven and Connie looked at each other blushing, but didn't feel ashamed that they had their first kiss with each other. And wouldn't ever think of wanting to take it back.

As it got late, Greg had to get back to his car wash, while Lars and Sadie walked back home. Steven was giving Connie a ride home on Lion. When they arrived, Lion stopped. Steven helped Connie off Lion, and spoke, "Well, we're here."

"So we are." Connie noticed.

"Here, let me walk you to your door." he offered.

"Thanks, when did you suddenly become such a gentleman?" Connie asked, as they walked to her door.

"Well, Ivory told me to be kind to women and show that I respect them." Steven explained.

"Well, she was right to teach you. But personally don't turn into too much of a gentleman you lose your wild side. I really like that side of you." she smiled.

"Really?" Steven blushed.

"Really." Connie answered, as the two once again leaned in and kissed again.

When they parted, they once again blushed together, "Wow, that was twice in one night." Steven gasped.

"I know." Connie agreed, in equal surprise.

"You think we should do this more often, the kissing I mean?" Steven suggested.

"Well, we could. I mean I liked it a lot. Did you?" Connie asked.

"Actually, I loved it." he smiled.

Connie smiled, "So did I."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?" Steven asked.

"Count on it." Connie answered, as she went inside.

Steven sighed lovingly, as he went back over to Lion, "Come on, Lion, let's ride!" Lion abiding by Steven's request, rose on his hind legs and waved his front paws as if he were a noble steed before taking off into the night.

Lion ran through the empty streets of Beach City, with Steven whooping and cheering. Lion reached a cliff before jumping off it as he passed across the moon. Steven let out a holler as his gem peeked out from underneath his shirt. The gem itself glowed in response to Steven's happiness. The scene irised out around the glowing gem until it was the only thing visible before it faded out itself.

**(And that's my fic. A short epilogue I know, but it was to the point. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll see you all next time.)**


End file.
